Tuss Waccoh
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = TussWaccoh | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = false | C13App = false | C14App = true | C15App = false | Name = Tuss Waccoh | AKA = Professor Waccoh | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Orc | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Rosohna | Family = | Connections = | Profession = Professor | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} Professor Tuss Waccoh is an orcish professor in Rosohna. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Tuss Waccoh is an female orc. She is middle-aged, rotund and wears robes with a heavy shawl. Tuss has wild hair that covers a lot of her face. She wears an eyepiece, similar to a jeweler's loupe, but longer. Her jaw has a noticeable underbite with one heavy tusk which is curled inwards and pushes in against her upper lip. Personality Professor Waccoh is very energetic, and quite eccentric. She talks rapidly, and expects answers equally fast. Her relationship with Foreman Bodo seems to indicate that she holds grudges, and is certainly not above sabotage to targets of said grudges. She is very plain-spoken, and does not waste words on niceties or haggling. She is dedicated to her work, and the Kryn Dynasty. She is openly proud of her work, and the results it has on the battlefield. She has been known to hide her work from visitors to her lab, and she demonstrates in that she is restrictive in who is allowed access to her library, denying the Mighty Nein access, even after being declared heroes by the Bright Queen. Waccoh holds a bit of the overall Kryn prejudice against humans, referring to Beau and Caleb as "humies", and indicating that being allowed to live is part of their prize from the Bright Queen when discussing how much favor and access their status as heroes grants them. Biography Background Professor Waccoh is one of the leading researchers and engineers in the Kryn Dynasty. She has more recently been involved as the head designer of war machines in the conflict between the Dwendalian Empire and the Kryn Dynasty. Caleb and Beau go to the Marble Tomes Conservatory to speak with Professor Waccoh. Upon meeting them, she sizes the two humans up and appears to be extremely intrigued by their physicality. Relationships Foreman Bodo Professor Waccoh has an extremely tense working relationship with Foreman Bodo. She describes him as being "a right prick". She expresses that they work together because they have to, and she feels as though he would be lost without her designs. Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia * Taliesin hinted on Talks Machina that Caduceus might be attracted to Prof. Waccoh, should they ever meet. References Art: